deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Karis
''Common Statistics '''Race:' Appears Human Age: Looks about 25 but is actually 34 Height: 5'5" Weight: 140 Hair: Raven Black Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: soft though she has many scars Eye Color: Deep brown Accent: Her accent is an odd one it's a cross of a street urchin and a dwarf Recognizable Features: She has a large bruise that covers her lower back. It's faded black in color and she has a tattoo of the name Gavin on the small of her back Spoken Languages: Appears she only speaks common Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: She has no deity and often says if she doesn't find a god or goddess soon, she may end up a brick on the wall of lost souls Class: Rogue/Shadowdancer/Bowman Alignment: Choatic Neutral ''General Character Information ''Appearance '' Karis is by no means a beauty. She has a cuteness to her but that's only after you get to know her. She blends in the crowd very easily. There's nothing about her that stands out. She has very long raven black hair that she always keeps pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes are deep brown, her lips are a pale pink and slightly pouty. Her skin is pale but can tan easily if she were in the sun. She's by no means thin, her body is very curvy some might say even voluptuous. Her stomach has a small pot belly forming, likely from too many banana whiskey pies and booze. She won't go out and exercise just for the fun of it and it shows. She has various scars on her body, here and there mostly from knife fights. ''Personality Karis is loud, obnoxious and speaks her mind. She'd rather be in the tavern having a drink and gambling than at any fancy party. She hates dresses or anything overly girly. She has a quick wit and sense of humor that will get her in trouble most times. She loves adventure and seeks it out. She is care-free and full of life. She could care less if someone doesn't like her and she cares even less if someone throws an insult at her. It either rolls off her shoulder or she will throw one back but in good humor. ''Background '' Karis spent her years in an oprhanage. She ran away from it when she was 15 and has lived on the streets ever since. She's always moved from one city to next very quickly as she always got in trouble with the town guards. Now that she is older she has been longing to settle and stay in one place. Before Karis found her way to Yulash, she spent two years on an isle called Astoria. The isle was infected by a plague of the undead. Though the people of the isle thought the plague was contained, turned out the plague was contained until Karis was bitten by an infected undead. She was infected by the plague and a carrier of it. Anyone she kissed or shared drinks with became infected. Luckily, Karis was a virgin and the thought of kissing a man terrifies her still. Karis joined a mercenary group called the Affordable Associates. The leader of the group, Vladimar Voletsky became a dad to her and Gavin, became so much more to her. Karis first met Gavin when she saw him at the Afforable Asscociates head quarters. She couldnt take her eyes off of him. His long blonde brownish hair that flowed over his shoulders. She wanted to reach out and see if it was as silky as it looked. His brillant eyes, how many hours Karis spent staring at him without him knowing she was. She loved him from the moment she saw him. It would be months before he noticed her in the way she noticed him. Time passed and her hair began to fall out and her skin bruised badly. Her skin began to rot and fall off. She became a terrible sight to see and never took her hood off. She gathered up her courage and finally told Gavin she was going to die. There was no cure and she made him promise to kill her if she became undead. Gavin hated the idea of killing her. He said he would rather kill himself but in the end he agreed. Then something happened. He stared at Karis with his brillant eyes, gazed at her in a way he had never had and told her he loved her. He asked her to marry him right, Karis was filled with a bittersweet sadness. Of course she agreed but deep inside she was sad that she would never live long enough to see it happen. Gavin vowed he would stop at nothing to find a cure for her and that was the last time she ever saw him. The isle of Astoria was being evacuated as the plague continued to spread from person to person. Karis knew her only chance and hope to survive was to get off the isle. She put on a disguise and managed to slip into a ship headed for the main land. She met a paladin on the ship who knew what she was infected with. She was lucky, he was a cleric and had the only herb needed to cure the plague in her. It wasn't long before she could feel the difference within her. She was beginning to heal but it would be months before she could travel again. The paladin took Karis in and he spent months nursing her back to health but that's another tale for another time. When Karis regained her strength it was time for her to move on again and she found herself in Yulash where a new adventure began. She walked into a tailor shop and saw the most arrogant man she had ever met in her life. It gave her great satisfaction to stick her hand in his pocket and take those 20 gold pieces from him. She felt very smug.. until he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall caling her a thief. Now if this man wasn't so haughty and arrogant, Karis might have noticed just how handsome he was. His silky raven hair surrounding his face and that brillant eye patch decorated in precious sapphires but she was far too busy thinking of a way out of this situation, in time she would notice. Category:PC